The One Where Everybody Finds Out
"The One Where Everybody Finds Out" (also known as "The One Where Phoebe and Ross find out") is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on February 11, 1999. When Phoebe finds out about the Monica/Chandler affair, she tests Chandler via flirtation. Ugly Naked Guy's apartment goes up for rent and Ross wants it. Plot The friends learn that Ugly Naked Guy is moving out and Ross tries to get his great apartment. While Rachel, Ross and Phoebe have a look at Ugly Naked Guy's apartment, Phoebe and Rachel see Monica and Chandler kissing through the window (Ross was getting the application for the apartment). Joey is grateful that they can finally tell Monica and Chandler that everyone, excluding Ross, already knows about their relationship, but Phoebe and Rachel instead decide to have their fun and mess with them, instead. Phoebe makes a fake pass at Chandler and Rachel gives them all her laundry when Monica and Chandler go to "do laundry". Ross tries to bribe Ugly Naked Guy with a basket of mini-muffins, but so many people want the apartment and bribe him with more extravagant things such as a dirt bike. Monica figures out that Phoebe knows about them and that she is trying to freak them out by showing an interest in Chandler. Monica now wants to mess with Phoebe and Rachel and gets Chandler to pretend like he was attracted to Phoebe as well. Ross is busy looking for a way to bond with Ugly Naked Guy, meanwhile. Chandler invites Phoebe over so she can feel his bicep and "more"... At this point, Rachel and Phoebe realize that Monica and Chandler are messing with them back, so Phoebe accepts Chandler's invitation, driving Joey crazy, who just wants to tell them. Ross visits Ugly Naked Guy and bonds with him by eating mini-muffins naked. Chandler and Phoebe both wait for the other one to back down on their faux-date, but neither does and they end up kissing awkwardly before Chandler pushes Phoebe away and tells her she wins as he can't have sex with her. When Phoebe presses him for the reason why, Chandler blurts out. "Because I'm in love with Monica." Phoebe is shocked, and Rachel and Joey rush in from the hallway in time to see and Monica come out of the bathroom and go over to Chandler. With their friends watching, Chandler tells Monica that he loves her and she tells him she loves him, too. Joey and Rachel are both visibly touched, and Phoebe admits that she'd believed they were just sleeping together, not that they were in love. Joey is thrilled that everything is out in the open, because now everyone knows and he doesn't have to keep the secret anymore, but Chandler and Monica remind him that Ross still doesn't know, and they don't want anyone to tell him. Ross ends up getting Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. He invites his boss to see the place, hoping to show him that he now has his rage under control, but just when it seems like it's working and his boss suggests maybe he's ready to return to work, he sees Monica and Chandler through the window and freaks out. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt Le Blanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Michael Ensign - Dr. Ledbetter James Michael Tyler - Gunther Huggsy! Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Alexa Junge Trivia General *This episode sees the first appearance of Joey's stuffed toy penguin Huggsy. *This episode marks the final appearance of Ugly Naked Guy. It's also Ugly Naked Guy's second appearance on camera since The One With The Giant Poking Device. * When Ugly Naked Guy answers the door to Ross, he is holding the same cup that Ross bought in the The One With The Ultimate Fighting Champion that Ross said you were allowed to keep. *It took Matt LeBlanc twelve takes to open Phoebe's blouse correctly. This is why Phoebe laughs when he gets it, and why Joey's line "Not my first time" is so ironic. *The scene where a naked Ross eats mini-muffins with Ugly Naked Guy only appears on the DVD. *This episode was nominated for an Award for Episodic Comedy by the Writers Guild of America. *This episode received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Writing for a Comedy Series (Alexa Junge) *This episode received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series (Michael Lembeck) *This episode is widely regarded as the most popular of all time, according to a number of unofficial online polls. *As seen in previous episodes it is revealed that Ross is cheap. He sent a basket of mini muffins to Ugly Naked Guy and upon realization that other possible tenents have sent him stuff Ross says "That's 12 bucks I'll never see again." Goofs *When Monica's hiding in the bathroom you can see that the toilet is located behind the door, on the right side of the bathroom. In The One With The Kips, however, Joey falls asleep on the toilet which is located on the left side of the bathroom. *When Phoebe is about to jump and scream with Rachel, she is holding her bag in her hand. But when she starts screaming, her bag is on her shoulder. *After Joey puts Huggsy behind the back of the chair Huggsy disappears, even though the back of the chair where Huggsy was placed is visible. Although it could have flown back farther out of the camera shot. *In The One Where Chandler Can't Cry Chandler admits he hasn't cried since he was a kid but in this episode (probably the uncut version) Rachel mentions that Phoebe made him cry by only using her words. *When Chandler comes out of the bathroom, you can see there's a man standing beside the lamp, Continuity *Even though Phoebe says "Our first kiss" to Chandler, they already kissed in The One With All The Kissing. Gallery 5x14 Did you clean up in here.jpg 5x14 You love who.jpg 5x14 Its not my first time.jpg 5x14 Chandler imitading Phoebe.jpg 5x14 Chandler Phoebe awkward.jpg 5x14 Hand placement.jpg 5x14 Awkward kiss.jpg 5x14 Get off my sister.jpg Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Category:Ross geller apartment episodes